Something Interesting
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: After the events of MySims Agents, Grace returns to the boardwalk. Running into Chaz, they have a heated arguement about the 'extremeness' in Grace's life. Chaz surprises Grace, however.... Rated T to be safe


Something Interesting

Summary: After the events of Mysims Agents, Grace returns to the boardwalk. Running into Chaz, they have a heated argument about the 'extremeness' Grace's life. Chaz surprises Grace, however....

Disclaimer: EA Owns everything that has to do with MySims. I own Grace & the plot.

* * *

A blood redheaded girl was walking the fence, behind the surf shop. She had lime green eyes, although they were hard to see through her glasses, and freckles scattered across her face. Her hair was medium length, going to her shoulders, with a slight wave in them. She had pulled it back in a ponytail, with a white, with thin, black stripes, button up, and collared shirt. She also had a black short skirt, with her agent badge in the pocket of her shirt. It read "Secret Agent Grace." She was walking towards the beach, and passed a van when she ran into a teenage boy, taller then her. He also had blood red hair, but his eye color was difficult to determine, due to his blue sunglasses blocking them out well enough. He was wearing an "extreme stuntman" jumpsuit as he put it, with black finger gloves with spikes on them. His belt was the same way. The boy was Chaz McFreely, the local daredevil. He was growling as he came up from the beach. Grace smirked. Although she and Chaz were total opposites, they both had feelings for each other, even though they both denied it. Chaz covered it up by being mean to Grace, and Grace covered it by always accusing Chaz during one of her cases on the boardwalk. Still, however, they were always found under the docks splashing each other. But that's another story. He ran into her and growled. Grace scowled at him, causing him to scowl back.

Grace stood up, "Hey Chaz. Done anything interesting, lately?"

"Of course. What about you?" He said staring at her.

"Well, I piloted a robot through the ocean, discovered a hidden temple, and stopped a mad-man from taking over the world." She explained, "Oh yeah, and I rescued my best friend from a different world."

He yawned, "Let me know when you do something interesting."

"Interesting?! My life is twice as 'extreme' as yours!" She nearly shouted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it isn't. Have you ever jumped through a flaming hoop on a motorcycle?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grace pushed her glasses up, "Well.. no.... But have you ever risked life and limb trying to save the world?"

Chaz rolled his eyes, "Whatever. The most interesting thing you could ever do is this."

Grace looked confused, but Chaz pinned her to the wall, smirking.

"What the... Chaz, what are you doing?!"

He just remained smirking, and kissed her lightly. Grace blushed, and wanted to scream, but soon found herself loving it. Hesitating, she kissed him back. Chaz put one hand in her short, red hair. It smelt like citrus fruits. Keeping his hand in her hair, his other arm went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. A blush soon appeared on his face, when he felt Grace's tongue trace along the edge of his lips. (A/N: HA! Now it's Grace's turn, Chaz! xD) He hesitated, but he opened his mouth, and they started to french kiss.

After a while, they both needed air, so they broke it and stared at each other. They were panting heavily, when Chaz spoke up.

"Umm.. Grace?" Chaz's face turned red as his hair.

"Chaz, you're going to tell me you like me, are you?" His blush got deeper.

"Um. Kind of." Grace saw he was playing with his fingerless gloves.

Grace turned her head to face the van, "I've always wondered something."

"What?"

"What's in the 'Chaz-Mobile'?" Chaz chuckled.

"Do you really wanna know?" Grace's eyes widen.

"Oh my God! There's dead bodies in there, isn't there?!"

Chaz laughed, "Well, come with me and see."

He took her hand gently and opened the back doors of the van. She blushed deeply when she saw a bed. The blushed intensified when he pulled her over him. The two started to make-out as Chaz closed the door with his foot....

A few hours later, Tim, Chaz's number one fan, passed by the "Chaz-Mobile." He heard giggling, and intmate sounds. He looked at the van once, shrugged it off, and walked towards the beach, not even noticing the fallen badge on the ground by the van. The badge read "Special Agent Grace."

* * *

I don't like the ending that much....

So here's a story I've been working AGES on!

I hope you like it!

Review!


End file.
